User talk:Csuarezllosa/File 1
Welcome, Csuarezllosa! You wrote to me that, :Hello, I see this wiki article also outlines or very small, a good literature must be complete, thanks.- --Csuarezllosa 18:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure which wiki article you meant? This wiki has over 800 articles. Some of them have been well developed, and others have been started by someone and need more work. You are welcome to add to them. You can add more articles about books or other literary works that you think we should include, or you can help develop the existing articles. This is a volunteer activity, so it's only as good as its volunteers. No wiki on books and written creations will ever be complete, because new works are constantly being written. We're not trying to be the comprehensive list of all literature, but to share our thoughts and opinions on some works. (See Literawiki:Wikia compared to Wikipedia.) This is not an encyclopedia. It's a place for people to do things like share information about books they like or provide guidance for others who are looking for something to read or to give as a gift. There are other purposes too. You are welcome to help us improve the site. -- CocoaZen 13:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Hello Csuarezllosa, welcome back to Literawiki, thanks for your edits, one note, please don't edit other user's comments as you did at User talk:64.191.47.117, furthermore please don't remove inter-language wiki links as you did at Template:Wikipedia. Otherwise, great edits and all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 18:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :It's no problem, now you know, all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 09:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't understand, "Errare humanum est"? — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 20:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Ahh, ha-ha, yes, sorry about that :), hope you don't mind. Turns out you were correct about those inter-language links after all! My sincere apologies, all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 20:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Box Hello again Csuarezllosa, I don't mean to be picky or horrible, but, well to be honest I think that the template just makes the pages look ugly, any objection if I revert them back into their original form? Cheers and all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 08:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :No problem at all, completely done now :). Thanks, all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 18:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) 600+ Well done, also, colons are these ":" and a semi-colon is this ";" for some reason I couldn't put a colon into the shout box. All the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 21:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Reviews Csuarezllosa - Hi! I reverted The Skystone. While you're correct that articles aren't generally signed here, reviews, talk pages, forum and other opinion sections should be signed. Congratulations on making over 200 edits! Thank you for your continued work to make this wiki better! -- CocoaZen 00:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Muchas gracias por su ayudar y trabajar! (Y lo siento por mi malo Espanol.) I haven't found the time to be on much recently, and it's wonderful to have you keeping an eye on things. -- CocoaZen 22:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: literature wiki That's nice. To be perfectly honest I really don't mind, and there's not anything I could do about it even if I did. The wikia staff have decided to run wikia this way, that's the way it's going to run. Regards, — RC-1136 Talk 20:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, since Wikia decided to let anyone create a wiki, there are lots of duplicates. I've let the founder of the new literaturewiki know we are here -- a community to work with instead of trying to create a new one. There is also a bookswiki where they have only created 14 pages since April. ("Books" redirects to this wiki.) -- CocoaZen 02:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, on second look at the only content page so far, it appears that the founder intends to write a book there. That's a duplication of the Fiction wikia, where they write original works. Either way I don't think it's a problem. -- CocoaZen 02:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for keeping a good eye on things! -- CocoaZen 05:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) You've been nominated! Hi! You've been nominated for extra responsibilities on this wiki. (Reference: Literawiki:Administrators) Are you willing to accept? And which set of responsibilities would you prefer? -- CocoaZen 03:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for your help! -- CocoaZen 17:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Achievements That's the add-in where users earn badges, right? I think that is a good idea! Sure, go ahead and ask for it. It sounds like fun. On another topic, thank you again for all the housekeeping you've done here! It's great that you've reverted the spam on the main page so quickly and removed other spam. I have a suggestion that we deal with very incomplete pages differently. When it's a page about a book or an article that we would eventually want to have, and the content is not wrong, just very, very incomplete, I suggest we mark it as a stub or maybe even have a special template for "future article" that we plan to fill in later. As much as possible, I want to keep contributions that aren't spam, even if they may need help with more content, formatting or grammar. It's hard for some people to get started, and if they see their first edit deleted, I think they may be discouraged. The Magdalena Yoder series is an example of this... it has a link to it, and the content while very incomplete was correct. It is a risk, because others may see pages like that and think our whole wiki is that incomplete. So, if you and the other major contributors think that deleting pages like that is better, I can be persuaded. Maybe I'll start a discussion topic on this to get other opinions. The other two pages were potential articles on short stories. I guess I agree that a short story doesn't need its own page unless someone is willing to enter worthwhile content. - -- CocoaZen 16:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for the idea and for taking care of the request! --- CocoaZen 00:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Hi. We've had conversations about copying from Wikipedia a couple of times. While legally we can copy that content as long as we give credit, there are many reasons not to use lots of copied content. Basically it boils down to whether we want to be a bad copy of a part of Wikipedia (why bother?) or create our own content and kind of wiki? Wikipedia is fine as one resource, but they don't allow reviews, suggestions for "if you liked reading X, you might like Y". See the previous conversations at Forum:Leveraging_WP_content, Original content, Literawiki:Wikia compared to Wikipedia, Literawiki:Policies, Literawiki:Policies/No Wikipedia Articles, and Forum:Clean-up (Wikipedia copies). -- CocoaZen 04:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Literawiki looks good, however it does not quite meet the spotlight criteria. You have a handful of , and the community corner message needs to be customized. More importantly, you have about 250 stub articles, which is more than 1/4 of your content. You would need to reduce the number of stub pages ( and/or tagged as stubs) to 160 or less. Please ask again when you have had a chance to either clean out your stub category or strengthen some of the content in there. -- Wendy (talk) 01:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :There are no uncategorized pages anymore. I've given each of the ones listed on the special page at least one category. :Let us all be careful in future to insure that each new page gets a category. --Simon Peter Hughes 08:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation? Hiya Csuarezllosa , So, I'm Slagars band from Redwall RP wiki and I have been looking for affiliates for my wiki. I assume that you have enough influence there to help me with the affiliation. However, this wiki is still fairly new. We can't have an official affiliation for about a week (Maybe more maybe less it all depends on our user flow) but we want to know if you are interested in an affiliation. Oh, here's a link: http://redwallrp.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Roleplaying_Wiki Thanks, Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 18:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ah, sorry. thought you were one. Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 19:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que esté diciendo esto lo suficiente como para ser comprensible. (Estoy utilizando Google Translate para ayudar.) ¡Le deseo un feliz, saludable, buen año, nuevo! -- CocoaZen 19:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) No hay que preocuparse No hay que preocuparse. Voy a seguir vigilando a este wiki todos los dias. Voy a echar un vistazo a la version en castellano tambien, aunque alli no puedo borrar articulos spam. Creo que necesitas una pausita y espero que vas a pasar unas vacaciones muy agradables. --Simon Peter Hughes 12:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Can you please add the Spanish interwiki? Can you add the Spanish interwiki for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, please? I can't type the a with an accent on my computer. Thank you. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 11:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Gracias.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) This is just to say... Happy birthday! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 09:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC)